Hans Kruger
Hans Maximillian Kruger was a President of the Landreich. Biography Early life He was the son of a drunkard, who grew up in a dreasy icebound mining settlement. To escape his drunken father he hoped the acceptance from the Confederation Service Academy, but by 17 it had not come. Winston Turner was on the selection committee and looked his application, but as he was not of the Terran Confederation, there was not enough room for him. Sarn pilot He signed on to the next merchant ship leaving port, and for 4 years worked his way up through the ranks of the Sarn shipping firm, earning his copilot's license at 20. Haffa Sarn considered Kruger one of his extended family. However one night he saw Haffa's son, Venela Sarn, pulling a blaster to blow a bar girl away for her impertinent refusal, and Kruger killed him in self-defense. Old Haffa threatened him and Kruger realized he'd not make it to court. Smuggling While on Gainer's World he hopped in the first ship pulling out. He found a smuggler ship from the Landreich, the Phantom in need of a copilot. It took some time to get used to the smell while he suffered the hazing until he had proven himself, especially from Igor. But he suffered silently as he knew that in a one on one against Igor, chances were he'd lose (a part of his body, or his life). While in Hallin system, the Phantom was engaged by Kilrathi forces. During the skirmish they managed to destroy a frigate. However until Kruger reached the jump point, the ship was crippled and all the crew died. During the stress and danger, Kruger had a unique detachment experience: he felt his mind clear and calm, while time stopped, allowing him to live fully the moment and think clearly. While the crippled ship was in vacuum, Igor's final movements were to show his approval to Hans, who was the only survivor. Turning on the scoop systems, he managed to collect enough power and after a week he limped back to Hell Hole. He repaired, upgraded and rechristened the ship Lazarus (with appropriate bribes) and had it registered to his name. For this he had to buy off some of Kevin Milady's old friends (with each buy off, more showed up). He was trying to hide from shipping firms; he was also wanted by the Confed because of the Kilrathi fuss caused after his ship destroyed the frigate. He had an arrangement to meet a Mr. Jackson in a bar, to whom he presented himself as Meyer. He understood he was actually a Confed Fleet officer who wanted to fly into Kilrathi territory, posing as a smuggler of Gotherian glasswork. He asked 75% of the profits as the frigate's destruction made the region too dangerous and arranged to meet in dock station 33. A Sarn hitman was watching his movements in the bar, but after Kruger left, the hitman was killed by Kruger's client. Turner promised him 50 thousand credits when they get back. Later life He married Margaret Kruger. Behind the scenes Kruger appears in Fleet Action, Action Stations, and False Colors, and is mentioned in Star*Soldier. The disparity between his estrangement from the Confederation, as well as his name, comes from the first two novels and is partially resolved in the third, in what is an apparent retcon by author Andrew Keith. category:humans Category:Pilots Category:Characters (Fleet Action) Category:Characters (Action Stations) Category:Characters (False Colors) Category:Characters (Star*Soldier)